tfnfandomcom-20200213-history
TFN 002
7:24:32 PM Starry Expanse: So previously You all met each other at a roadside inn and set out for the city of Bore for a festival. On the way you encountered some hostility from roadside decorations. 7:25:08 PM Starry Expanse: After words after trying to learn more you then continued heading to your destination. 7:26:20 PM Starry Expanse: You have just crested a Hill and see one of the massive gates of the city fairly close and a biggger road with wagons and more travelerrs leading to it. 7:27:26 PM Starry Expanse: you see quite a few guards manning the gates and seemingly talking to and checking everyone who enters the city. 7:30:00 PM Arakas: "...interesting. Guess they've upped security for the festival." 7:30:18 PM Arakas: "Anyone mind if I take point here?" 7:30:44 PM Dorid: Oh, do go ahead. I wonder what they're checking for! I hope we haven't done anything wrong. 7:31:05 PM Dorid: Are you on a spying mission? Are you going to lie? Can I watch? 7:31:38 PM Arakas: "I am going to attempt not to lie." 7:31:48 PM Arakas: "And you are free to watch." 7:32:02 PM *** Loom pulls his hood over his head. *** 7:32:36 PM *** Dorid claps. *** 7:32:40 PM Dorid: Amazing! I certainly shall. 7:33:45 PM Starry Expanse: You join the line and after about 20 minutes your group is approached by a guard 7:35:11 PM *** Dorid smiles at him, or her. *** 7:36:17 PM Starry Expanse: Its a dwarf with a rather impressive beard even for a dwarf wearing dull metal armour with an engraving of a sword cutting a wave in the center. 7:36:40 PM Starry Expanse: Guard: first time visiting the city? 7:37:59 PM *** Arakas speaks to the guard in a slightly altered accent, going more 'country bumpkin'. "Sure is, friend. And lookin' fer it to be a pleasant experience." *** 7:38:24 PM *** Dorid watches him, beaming like a crazed fangirl. *** 7:39:45 PM Starry Expanse: Guard :purpose of visit and length of stay? 7:41:33 PM Arakas: "Well, we here heard you was havin' a festival and thought, 'boy howdy, we gotta see us some of that'. So, we'll be attemptin' to find a nice warm bed while we take a look at that. So...I dunno, day er two? (turns to the others) Day er two sound good, fellas?" 7:42:23 PM Dorid: I am very much looking forward to seeing it! 7:42:58 PM *** Loom gives a thumbs up. *** 7:43:15 PM Starry Expanse: guard: yes ok head over to the purpdesk by the gate for registering for temporary access to the city. [9/7/2018 7:43:52 PM Starry Expanse: the guard moves swiftly on. 7:44:13 PM Arakas: "Thank ye mostly kindly, friend!" 7:44:29 PM Loom: By the way, someone's been preying on travelers on the road here. 7:44:37 PM Loom: Murderous scarecrows. 7:45:01 PM Dorid: "Scare" doesn't seem the right word, does it? More like "Murdercrows." Except of course they aren't crows. 7:45:05 PM Dorid: "Murderstrawthings." 7:45:18 PM Loom: …. that's a good point. 7:45:23 PM Starry Expanse: the guard turns around and heads back to your group. 7:47:54 PM Starry Expanse: Iuf you have any evidencce or information on the attacks take them to Captain Kelvyn once you get into the city. 7:48:17 PM *** Loom nods. "Will do. Where can we find the Captain?" *** 7:49:45 PM Starry Expanse: during the festival either the capitol building or one of the main guardposts, head for the center of the city. 7:50:19 PM *** Dorid keeps looking at Arakas! It is super awkward. *** 7:51:35 PM *** Arakas nods. "Heard some rumors on the road, but we will approach yer captain if we find anythin'. Thanks again." *** 7:51:44 PM *** Arakas starts heading for the registration. *** 7:51:55 PM *** Dorid trots along after him! *** 7:52:33 PM *** Loom shrugs, and brings up the rear, nodding at the guard. *** 8:01:20 PM *** Dorid to Arakas: "That was amazing!" *** 8:01:40 PM *** Dorid and to Loom, "And you didn't say what you knew either!" *** 8:02:43 PM Arakas: "Best, perhaps if we keep somethings to ourselves. Until we have a full picture at least." 8:02:58 PM Arakas: "For instance, maybe don't mention that coin we found." 8:03:02 PM Starry Expanse: So as you approach the registration desk you see a human male with some forms and a box wearing a set of leather armor eith the cities emblem on it. 8:03:22 PM Dorid: Can you teach me how? 8:03:36 PM *** Arakas nods. "I think so." *** 8:04:13 PM *** Arakas approaches the desk clerk and now uses an accent almost identical to Dorid. "Hello. We were told to register here?" *** 8:05:59 PM Dorid: Hello! 8:06:00 PM Starry Expanse: Clerk: yes for a temperorary access badge to the city. I just need your names a place of origin and purpose of visit. 8:06:03 PM *** Dorid waves to the clerk. *** 8:06:49 PM Starry Expanse: the clerk give Dorid a wave "hello" 8:07:28 PM Loom: We're here for the festival. I'm called Loom. 8:07:37 PM Starry Expanse: he pulls a sheet of paper in fron t of him and pulls 3 coin shaped things that look material wise and shape wise identical to the one you found. 8:08:22 PM Starry Expanse: and place of origin? 8:08:29 PM *** Dorid checks them for text! *** 8:08:39 PM *** Arakas picks up a coin and examines it for--what Dorid said. *** 8:08:54 PM Arakas: "Tragos." 8:09:18 PM Starry Expanse: Clerk: you will get the badges after I have the information. 8:09:25 PM Starry Expanse: he grabs it back 8:09:34 PM Loom: You mean, in the immediate sense where we came from? 8:09:46 PM Starry Expanse: you saw the emblem for the city on one side and blank on the otheer 8:10:00 PM Dorid: I'm from out of town! 8:10:33 PM Starry Expanse: Clerk: I just need to have a name, place of origin, and purpose for entering the city to put on the badges. 8:11:28 PM Arakas: "Folks call me John. I'm from Tragos. And I am going to the festival with my friends here." 8:12:13 PM Loom: Here to sell some tools for the festival. ((Can you link the Wiki, Caleb? I can't find it. >_< )) 8:12:32 PM Arakas: ((https://tfn.wikia.com/wiki/Tenebra_Fulgur_Nox_Wiki)) 8:13:14 PM Starry Expanse: Clerk: Ok John. 8:13:46 PM Loom: Qale. 8:14:13 PM Starry Expanse: he fills out that information and lays the sheet of paper over the blank side of a badge it glows and then stops and he takes the paper and hands the badge to John. 8:14:45 PM Dorid: How exciting!! 8:14:51 PM Starry Expanse: He repeats the process for Loom (( no Alias right?)) 8:15:24 PM Loom: ((Nope.)) 8:15:37 PM Starry Expanse: he then looks To Dorid "name and place of origin?" 8:16:59 PM Dorid: I'm Dorid! 8:18:08 PM Starry Expanse: Clerk: ... and where are you from Dorid? 8:18:23 PM *** Arakas whispers to her. "You got this." *** 8:18:41 PM Dorid: Tragos! 8:18:56 PM *** Loom nods in a way he thinks is encouraging. *** 8:19:14 PM Dorid: ((14! Not bad.)) 8:19:26 PM Arakas: "We actually grew up pretty close to each other." (Adv cause of Help?)) 8:19:45 PM Dorid: ((It'd still be 14.)) 8:19:49 PM Arakas: ((Oh, nevermind. Adv wouldn't help. ^^; )) 8:20:29 PM Starry Expanse: the clerk does the same thing for Dorids badge. 8:20:48 PM Starry Expanse: Clerk: Wlecome to the city enjoy your visit. 8:21:15 PM *** Dorid beams so hard she may burst. *** 8:21:30 PM *** Arakas will take his coin. *** 8:21:39 PM *** Dorid takes hers! *** 8:22:35 PM *** Arakas will pat Dorid on the back once they're out of eye shot. "Wonderful job." *** 8:23:18 PM *** Loom takes his badge and turns it over. *** 8:24:08 PM *** Arakas will check his as well. *** 8:24:36 PM Starry Expanse: (looking at the information side or the other side?) 8:24:50 PM Dorid: It was much easier than I expected! 8:24:57 PM Arakas: ((Yes, and how it's written)). 8:25:04 PM Loom: (Both sides.) 8:25:04 PM Dorid: … especially since I don't think I could actually say where I come from in this language. 8:25:18 PM *** Loom looks at Dorid. "In Common?" *** 8:25:30 PM Dorid: Yes, exactly! 8:25:32 PM Arakas: "...could you say it in elven?" 8:25:39 PM Dorid: Oh my no. 8:25:53 PM Dorid: That would be quite funny! 8:25:55 PM | Edited 8:26:56 PM Starry Expanse: (( the top has the name given the middle is the place given and at the bottom it just say 3 days festival tourist on all three>)) 8:26:24 PM Arakas: "...you are a fascinating person, you know that?" 8:27:11 PM Dorid: Oh, no! I am very normal, I assure you! Quite average. 8:27:29 PM Starry Expanse: (the other side is the symbol of the city you saw on all the guards the sword cutting into a wave) 8:28:16 PM Arakas: ((Is it different from the coin we found?)) 8:28:50 PM Starry Expanse: (9 Are you comparing form memory or taking it out?)) 8:29:25 PM Arakas: ((I was going from memory, but I meant the symbol on the front. I would like privacy before taking it out.)) 8:30:17 PM Starry Expanse: (( the symbol on the other coin was a skull)) 8:30:29 PM Arakas: ((Ok)) 8:31:03 PM Arakas: "So, festivities first, lodging first, or should we actually get a read on this captain?" 8:31:28 PM Loom: I think we should find the Captain and see what they might know about the attacks. 8:32:38 PM Dorid: I'd be happy with any of them! 8:32:48 PM Arakas: "Captain it is, then." 8:33:56 PM Starry Expanse: So you start heading down the main street towards the center of the city. 8:35:22 PM Starry Expanse: It starts to get crowded fairly quickly even with people going into shops and side streets, There are vendors and Carnival games and all sorts just increasing in quantitiy as you get closer to the center of the city. 8:36:12 PM *** Dorid gawks like a tourist! *** 8:36:28 PM Dorid: It's amazing! Where are all these humanoids from! They must live terribly close together! 8:36:52 PM Arakas: "...you don't know what a city is, do you?" 8:37:11 PM Dorid: Of course I know what a city is! 8:37:29 PM Starry Expanse: After about an hour or two you see a big building ahead of you that has more guards around it than any other you have seen. 8:38:12 PM Dorid: I say, what is that interesting smell?? 8:38:41 PM Arakas: "Either you're smelling food, shit or both. ...probably both." 8:39:07 PM Arakas: "Loom, before we go inside...what are you intending to do?" 8:39:58 PM Loom: Tell him about the horrible murders. 8:40:02 PM Loom: Or her. 8:40:09 PM Arakas: "And that's it?" 8:41:44 PM Loom: …. yes? 8:41:53 PM Loom: That's the sort of thing that guards like to know about. 8:42:00 PM Arakas: "...ok then. Let's do it." 8:42:34 PM *** Arakas approaches the building. *** 8:42:49 PM *** Dorid follows! *** 8:42:57 PM Dorid: I shall watch, in case you lie again! It's fascinating. 8:42:58 PM Starry Expanse: Guard: Halt, what do you need? 8:44:27 PM Arakas: "We are seeking to inform Captain Kelwyn of some crime being committed." 8:44:41 PM Arakas: "We were told this is the place." 8:45:22 PM Starry Expanse: Guard: better you than me, go right in. 8:45:33 PM Loom: … encouraging. 8:45:49 PM *** Arakas does go right in. *** 8:47:13 PM *** Dorid follows. *** 8:47:59 PM Starry Expanse: entering you see a lot of signs but following the ones that indicate the guard section you make your way to an office door that says "Captain Shax Kelvyn" on it. 8:48:29 PM *** Arakas knocks. *** 8:50:04 PM Starry Expanse: A female voice calls out from in the office "unless its an assassination or fire I dont want to hear it" 8:50:24 PM Loom: Where are you at on killer scarecrows. 8:50:36 PM Loom: Murdering travelers on the road south. 8:50:51 PM Starry Expanse: Captain Kelvyn: ...Come in. 8:51:23 PM Dorid: Murderstrawthings! 8:51:40 PM *** Arakas enters. "Good morning, captain." *** 8:53:11 PM Starry Expanse: Entering the office you see a larger room than you would expect with many file cabinets a desk in the middle of the room and sitting behind it what at first looks like a dark skinned human with dark hair but then you see the two small horns in her hair and a tail lazily waving by the bottom of the desk. 8:53:50 PM Starry Expanse: Captain Kelvyn: murdering constucts is not what I call a good morning. or a good couple weeks. 8:53:50 PM *** Dorid waves at them! *** 8:54:06 PM *** Arakas is momentarily awestruck. *** 8:54:47 PM Starry Expanse: Captain Kelvyn: Please tell me you come to me with more than just rumour, you have any evidence or idea of who is behind these attacks? 8:54:55 PM Dorid: Yes! 8:54:58 PM Dorid: It's murderstrawthings. 8:55:51 PM Arakas: "...uh, yes. We were on our way to your fine city, when we were assaulted by constructs in the form of scarecrows with blades for hands." 8:55:55 PM Loom: We disassembled a few of them. Found a stack of bodies. 8:56:13 PM *** Loom pulls out one of the claws he took from one of the constructs. *** 8:56:52 PM Dorid: You have a tail! It's a very nice tail. 8:57:13 PM Starry Expanse: she takes the claw and heads over to a map of the region on her wall you now see that multiple points are circled on roads all around the city. 8:57:24 PM | Edited 8:58:07 PM Starry Expanse: Captain Kelvyn: Which road did you encounter them on? 8:58:32 PM *** Loom points it out. *** 8:58:32 PM Starry Expanse: Captain Kelvyn: ...Thank you? ((To Dorid)) 8:59:48 PM Starry Expanse: She circles the road. "Unfortunately while it has been going on for a monbth now we had to stop all investigation because of manpower needed for the festival." 8:59:49 PM Dorid: You're welcome! 9:01:04 PM Loom: We saw a humanoid figure arrive on the scene after we dispatched the constructs. 9:02:41 PM Loom: Does "Erase Mortal Scum" mean anything to you? 9:03:15 PM Starry Expanse: Captain Kelvyn: So you found one of the coins? 9:04:01 PM Loom: Yes. With the humanoid skull and everything. 9:04:19 PM Arakas: "We weren't the first to find one?" 9:04:24 PM Dorid: It's awfully rude! 9:05:18 PM Starry Expanse: Captain Kelvyn: It is, SSo heres the question was this just informative Or are you willing to help? 9:07:24 PM Dorid: I like helping! 9:07:29 PM Dorid: What kind of help do you need? 9:07:40 PM *** Arakas smiles. *** 9:07:46 PM Arakas: "I'm in." 9:07:57 PM Starry Expanse: Captain Kelvyn: We suspect the coins are made at the same faxility that makes our entrance badges but uniformed guards havent found anyhting. 9:08:33 PM Loom: How are the coins made? What are they made of? 9:09:15 PM *** Arakas will snap his fingers and the coin will appear in his hand. He'll try and compare the two coins. *** 9:09:33 PM Dorid: They're jolly well not very nice, are they? 9:09:46 PM Arakas: ((23 sleight of hand to see if anyone notices the move, 22 investigation on the comparison)) 9:12:13 PM Starry Expanse: Captain Kelvyn: A mixture of common metals conducive to carrying small to moderate enchantments. 9:12:55 PM Starry Expanse: She pulls out a chest and opens it and it is filled with many of those coins 9:13:59 PM Arakas: "...who supplies you the coins for registration?" 9:14:46 PM Starry Expanse: Captain Kelvyn: There is a facility that makes them close to the Northeast birder of the city. 9:15:10 PM Loom: Do the skull-coins have the same enchantments? 9:15:58 PM Starry Expanse: Captain kelvyn: As far as we can tell most of them havent been enchanted at all. 9:16:24 PM Arakas: "I believe ours was. There was a puff of smoke before he vanished." 9:16:32 PM Arakas: "Probably something hidden in the coin." 9:16:48 PM Arakas: "Would you know if an enchantment had been spent?" 9:17:27 PM Starry Expanse: Captain Kelvyn: Depends on the enchantment and how the coin was enchanted. 9:18:49 PM Dorid: ((I didn't take detect, so.)) 9:19:23 PM Arakas: "Is there somewhere in the city where we could find someone capable of inspecting magic?" 9:20:01 PM Loom: If you can get me some components, I can examine it. 9:21:07 PM Starry Expanse: Captain ke;lvyn: If you need a mage I would say the university. 9:21:22 PM Arakas: "...what do you need, Loom?" 9:22:04 PM Loom: A pearl. Not a cheap one either. 9:23:26 PM Starry Expanse: (( I will allow that in the bag of gems Dorid found last session there is a pearl worth enough.)) 9:23:48 PM *** Arakas will search through that bag until he finds one. *** 9:24:52 PM *** Arakas tosses it to Loom. "Will this do?" *** 9:26:26 PM *** Loom nods. "I need some time, now." *** 9:27:06 PM Starry Expanse: Captain Kelvyn: outside my office please I do have work to do. 9:27:26 PM *** Loom holds up the coin, and there's whirring and clicking noises from his eye sockets as they glow and analyze the piece. ((It only takes a minute.)) *** 9:27:36 PM Loom: ((But yeah, I cast Identify.)) 9:30:20 PM *** Dorid looks at Arakas. "You have a tail too!" *** 9:30:51 PM Arakas: "...I don't, actually. You probably just saw one of my belts. ...I have horns, though. Like hers." 9:31:08 PM Arakas: "...it was strange. I'd never seen another tiefling before." 9:31:17 PM Dorid: Oh. Wait, those aren't tails? 9:31:34 PM Arakas: "...no. Here, see." 9:31:43 PM *** Arakas holds up a belt end for her to feel. *** 9:32:45 PM *** Dorid ignores it and touches his horns instead. "Oh! They don't move at all, do they. How odd. How do you feel through them?" *** 9:33:12 PM Arakas: "..........I don't. They're bone, I think." 9:33:27 PM Dorid: Oh. Then what's the point of them? 9:34:07 PM *** Arakas shrugs. "No idea." *** 9:34:41 PM Dorid: Fascinating! 9:35:08 PM Arakas: "I wish I had a tail." 9:35:47 PM Arakas: "A tail seems way more useful." 9:37:41 PM Dorid: Much superior for balance! 9:38:11 PM | Edited 9:38:35 PM Loom: A Dimension Door spell, now expended, and some illusion magic. Also expended. 9:38:48 PM Dorid: Fascinating! I wonder what kind of illusion. 9:39:09 PM Loom: Just a minor one. 9:39:10 PM Arakas: "I assume whatever it was was what fueled the smoke, to mask his exit." 9:39:39 PM Dorid: Oh! Yes, that would stand to reason. Smoke! Very interesting. 9:40:26 PM Loom: Do you have any other skull-coins like this, Captain? 9:41:44 PM Starry Expanse: Captain Kelvyjn has returned to the paperwork at her desk but indicates the chest of coins she pulled out earlier. 9:42:10 PM *** Loom shrugs and goes to inspect them! *** 9:42:22 PM *** Loom has let his hood fall back at this point. *** 9:42:30 PM *** Dorid looks too! *** 9:43:30 PM Starry Expanse: roll me investigation. 9:43:53 PM Dorid: ((11!)) 9:44:03 PM Arakas: ((All of us, or just Loom?)) 9:44:12 PM Arakas: ((Oh, wait, nevermind.)) 9:45:32 PM Dorid: They've all got different languages on them! Look, that one's in Sylvan! 9:46:21 PM Starry Expanse: Captain Kelvyn: All different languages and skulls of many different species drawn on the other side. 9:46:22 PM *** Arakas checks some too. *** 9:46:38 PM Arakas: "Do they say anything different?" 9:47:23 PM Starry Expanse: Captain: All carry roughly the same message or as close as that kanguage can get to it. 9:49:02 PM *** Arakas inspects the map from earlier, looking for patterns to the roads. *** 9:49:22 PM Starry Expanse: roll investigation 9:49:35 PM Dorid: How odd. 9:49:37 PM Arakas: ((19)) 9:49:37 PM Loom: ((What was the skull on the count we got?)) 9:49:44 PM *** Dorid joins Arakas at the map. *** 9:50:22 PM Dorid: ((20, … advantage wouldn't help here either. Dangit.)) 9:50:45 PM Starry Expanse: ((human/elven)) 9:51:43 PM Starry Expanse: All the roads either link up to or are major trade routes in and out of the city. 9:52:23 PM Arakas: "...they certainly seem to be targeting the city. Possibly an attempt to isolate you out of trade." 9:53:11 PM Dorid: Why would these do that? 9:53:25 PM | Edited 9:54:03 PM Starry Expanse: Captain: That was a thouight but they have done nothing to the shipping trade if so only the roads. 9:54:57 PM Arakas: "Hmmm. Seems like too large an organization just for highwaymen, given all the coins." 9:55:24 PM Arakas: "The reports from each road, after the coin was discovered, did they return to that road, or abandon it?" 9:56:48 PM *** Loom pulls out another coin, and analyzes it. *** 9:59:01 PM Loom: Huh. The enchantment on this one is different. 9:59:09 PM Starry Expanse: Captain : Usually not the same spot but they hit the same roads multiple times. 9:59:12 PM Loom: They're not uniform at all. 9:59:29 PM Loom: They all say the same thing, right? 9:59:30 PM Dorid: Different how? 9:59:41 PM Loom: His one held a fireball, but it's been expended. 9:59:50 PM *** Loom holds up a dragon-skull coin. *** 9:59:52 PM Starry Expanse: Captain: always a skull always a message, the same message. 10:00:05 PM Loom: Erase Mortal Scum. 10:00:21 PM Loom: ….. an anagram? It's a weird motto, even for the weirdest Death Cult. 10:00:26 PM Arakas: "...has this message been in the news at all?" 10:01:39 PM Starry Expanse: Captain: No only rumours, the governing council felt like panic around festival season would hurt tourism. 10:02:02 PM Arakas: "...makes sense." 10:02:16 PM Dorid: Tourism? 10:02:29 PM Arakas: "The festival." 10:03:25 PM | Edited 10:05:07 PM Starry Expanse: Captain: I have to get back to work, here is the address if you find anything let me knoiw. 10:03:56 PM *** Arakas takes the address. "Thank you for your time, captain." *** 10:04:50 PM Dorid: Thank you very much! It was awfully interesting! 10:05:42 PM Starry Expanse: You all leave the office. and head out of the building? 10:05:53 PM Loom: Yep. 10:06:17 PM Starry Expanse: ok the guards let you out and you are back in the center of the festival. 10:06:20 PM *** Dorid does! *** 10:06:46 PM Dorid: All this time I thought your, er, horns, were paralyzed. 10:07:10 PM Arakas: "...do we wanna investigate the coins? She gave us a location where they might've been made." 10:07:27 PM Starry Expanse: ((It is now midafternoon)) 10:07:38 PM Loom: You thought the horns were prehensile? 10:07:51 PM Dorid: Oh yes. Aren't they normally? 10:08:04 PM Arakas: "......no." 10:08:14 PM Loom: I don't believe so. They're not like antennae. 10:08:58 PM Arakas: "...Dorid, maybe this is forward of me to ask but...where you're from, originally...is it...on this plane?" 10:09:47 PM Dorid: Oh yes, of course! 10:09:57 PM Dorid: Aren't you? 10:10:11 PM Arakas: "Yes." 10:10:26 PM Loom: ... emasculators? 10:10:52 PM Arakas: "...what?!?" 10:10:57 PM Dorid: What? 10:11:10 PM Loom: Erase Mortal Scum. It's a weird phrase. 10:11:17 PM Loom: Thought it might be an anagram. 10:11:31 PM Dorid: Oh! How clever? 10:11:47 PM Arakas: "Possible, but it's written in multiple languages. If it is an anagram, it wouldn't translate." 10:12:09 PM Loom: The meaning's always the same, though. 10:12:22 PM Dorid: I suppose it could be a sort of multilingual pun! 10:15:00 PM Arakas: "I feel we can find more answers at the facility where the coins are made." 10:15:14 PM Arakas: "Maybe learn more about their clients." 10:16:06 PM Arakas: "Right now, we just don't have enough to get the meaning here." 10:17:09 PM Loom: Maybe. 10:18:59 PM Arakas: "...or we can enjoy the festival and see what can be gained from rumors there. I am fine either way." 10:19:57 PM Dorid: Can we do both? 10:20:22 PM Arakas: "It's more 'what do we do first'. I feel the coins are our best lead." 10:21:01 PM Loom: I did come here to sell some tools. But I guess we can scout out the facility at least. 10:23:09 PM Arakas: "...If you don't want to help, you are free to turn it away and go sell tools. No one will think less of you. But I feel inclined to look into this." 10:24:36 PM *** Loom rolls his robo eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. Of course I don't want fleshies turned into mulch by killer constructs. And I assume the captain would compensate us for our time investigating. *** 10:25:38 PM Arakas: "...very charming. Ok, let's go then." 10:25:44 PM *** Arakas heads to the facility. *** 10:27:19 PM Starry Expanse: As you head North east towards the facility the festivities start to die out, the area around you looks more industrial and less polished and maintained. 10:28:08 PM Dorid: What a beautiful place! People build such interesting houses. 10:28:40 PM Loom: These are mostly industrial buildings. Things are made in them, or stored in them. 10:29:19 PM Dorid: Oh! I had wondered who could afford them. They do seem rather large. 10:29:48 PM Starry Expanse: You eventually arrive at the facility it is near the wall of the city and is a large cylindrical building. 10:30:39 PM Starry Expanse: Some lights are on but there is noone outside and the doors are closed. 10:31:03 PM *** Arakas knocks on the door. "Hello?" *** 10:31:31 PM *** Dorid tries to peer in the window. *** 10:31:34 PM Loom: ((What time of day is it?)) 10:32:08 PM | Edited 10:34:01 PM Starry Expanse: by the time you walk over here late afternoon probably 4 or 5. 10:32:32 PM Starry Expanse: you hear no response. 10:33:08 PM Dorid: I don't see anything! … I think it's got paint in it. Or … curtains? Aren't they called curtains? 10:33:35 PM *** Loom listens for the sounds of industry! *** 10:34:00 PM Loom: ((21)) 10:36:28 PM *** Loom points at a sign. Well, they're closed early for the festival. I don't hear anything in there right now, though. *** 10:36:56 PM Arakas: "...well...that settles that, then." 10:37:23 PM Starry Expanse: the sign says open 8 am to 12 during the festival. 10:37:56 PM Arakas: "...ok, we have a choice now. Come back tomorrow...or get a little...less than legal." 10:38:28 PM *** Dorid tries to open the door! *** 10:38:50 PM Starry Expanse: it is locked 10:39:06 PM Arakas: "...ok, let's go that route." 10:39:08 PM Dorid: It's stuck! 10:39:16 PM Loom: … it's locked. 10:39:18 PM Arakas: "Let me try, Dorid." 10:39:26 PM *** Arakas will attempt to pick the lock. *** 10:39:30 PM Dorid: Oh, all right! 10:39:50 PM Arakas: ((.......................................oh no.)) 10:40:43 PM Starry Expanse: you try and pick the lock but manage to snap the end of your lockpicks off in it instead jamming the lock. 10:41:06 PM Arakas: ".......I might be a bit rusty." 10:41:37 PM Loom: No comment. 10:41:54 PM Starry Expanse: perception check. 10:42:00 PM Loom: ((Question! Can I use tinkerer's tools to fix the lock?)) 10:42:22 PM Arakas: ((4, the dice have turned hard on me)) 10:42:24 PM Loom: ((25 perception.)) 10:42:54 PM Starry Expanse: Loom you hear footsteps coming down the road 10:43:04 PM Loom: someone's coming. 10:43:10 PM Arakas: "Hide." 10:43:42 PM Starry Expanse: (( and you can try to fix the lock loom)) 10:44:01 PM Starry Expanse: roll stealth if hiding 10:44:13 PM Arakas: ((9)) 10:44:55 PM *** Loom does not bother. He just stands with there and pulls out a pocket watch to fiddle with away from the door. *** 10:45:37 PM Starry Expanse: two guards walk by and are completely oblivious the three of you. 10:46:00 PM Starry Expanse: (( a 1 and a 3 for perception the dice hate me too right now)) 10:46:49 PM Arakas: ((HA!)) 10:47:08 PM *** Arakas trips while running and dives into some crates. *** 10:47:29 PM Dorid: Are you all right? See, this is why it would be better if you had a tail. 10:47:35 PM *** Loom just stands there and nods in a friendly manner to guards as they pass *** 10:48:46 PM Starry Expanse: The guards pass by and keep going out of sight. 10:49:24 PM Starry Expanse: Give me a roll for tinkerers tools loom. 10:51:02 PM Arakas: "...I am regretting nearly every decision that has brought me to this moment." 10:52:06 PM Dorid: Oh, that's a shame. I'm glad you're here! 10:52:11 PM *** Dorid offers him a hand up! *** 10:52:27 PM *** Arakas takes it. *** 10:52:44 PM Loom: ((That's pretty bad. )) 10:53:12 PM *** Loom 's hand unfolds into a bunch of small pointy bits and tools and struggles at the lock. "... that's really in there and I think I made it worse." *** 10:53:12 PM *** Dorid pulls him up! *** 10:53:24 PM Loom: … this lock will not hurt anyone ever again. Let's find another entrance. 10:53:40 PM Dorid: Well, hang on. 10:54:23 PM Dorid: ((Asking a question!)) 10:55:31 PM Starry Expanse: the piece of pick is now firmly jammed into the locks mechanism almost fusing it shut from force. along with being locked 10:56:12 PM *** Dorid casts a spell! *** 10:58:13 PM Starry Expanse: the lock clicks and the door swings open. 10:58:46 PM Arakas: "........................................" 10:58:57 PM Dorid: There! Now we can go in. 10:59:53 PM *** Arakas gets up, dusts himself off, and does so. *** 10:59:53 PM Loom: Very good! 11:01:58 PM Arakas: "That was. That was very good. Let us never speak of this again." 11:02:15 PM Dorid: Oh, all right! 11:03:46 PM Starry Expanse: Entering the building you are in an entryway with two doors. one marked offices and the other marked production. 11:04:20 PM Arakas: "Records will probably be in offices." 11:05:17 PM *** Arakas tries that door. *** 11:05:28 PM *** Dorid follows. *** 11:05:28 PM Starry Expanse: It opens. 11:06:15 PM *** Arakas will look for an order list, anyone, other than the city, buying a massive amount of these coins. And seeing if he can find anything about making them able to hold a single enchantment. *** 11:06:45 PM Starry Expanse: give me an investigation check. 11:06:54 PM *** Loom lets him do the thing while he looks around the rest of the office and keeps an ear out. *** 11:07:00 PM *** Dorid helps look too! *** 11:07:03 PM Loom: ((Aural sensor.)) 11:07:14 PM Starry Expanse: perception loom 11:07:17 PM Dorid: ((26!)) 11:07:32 PM Loom: ((19.)) 11:08:14 PM Arakas: ((19 investigation)) 11:08:36 PM Loom: …. there's machinery working. 11:09:37 PM Starry Expanse: Dorid and Arakas you find that only the city has ordered these coins but you find over the past months many reports of large quantities of materials missing and machinery that was turned off running in the morning. 11:10:31 PM Dorid: Things went missing and the machinery kept running. We had better look to see! 11:10:48 PM Arakas: "Yes. But *quietly*." 11:11:23 PM Dorid: It also looks like the number of enchantments and how powerful they are varies based on what kinds of metal they use. 11:12:05 PM Arakas: "...I will take point. Dorid, stay low and quiet. Loom, have your cannon ready in case...well...in case." 11:12:27 PM *** Arakas will try and sneak ahead into production and follow the sound of machines working. *** 11:12:29 PM Dorid: Oh, all right! 11:12:32 PM *** Dorid sneaks after him! *** 11:12:49 PM Dorid: ((13! I am not very sneaky.)) 11:13:50 PM Starry Expanse: Stealth check Arakas 11:14:23 PM Arakas: ((9...fuck)) 11:14:39 PM Dorid: ((Ara is not having a good day.)) 11:15:07 PM Arakas: ((He is a good spy, guys, I swear. :) )) 11:15:36 PM Starry Expanse: You both head in and see machinery working you see coins going down a conveyor belt and two figures at the other end one short and one unnaturally tall. 11:16:32 PM Starry Expanse: you get about 5 feet in and Arakas knocks over a piece of metal the smaller one immediately sees you says something to the larger one and vanishes. 11:17:04 PM *** Dorid has her unseen servant tap the taller one on the shoulder! *** 11:17:17 PM *** Loom does not bother sneaking as machinery is loud and so is he. *** 11:17:27 PM Loom: ((Thank you skype.)) 11:17:50 PM *** Arakas steps forward and cries out "ERASE MORTAL SCUM, brothers" in Infernal. *** 11:18:06 PM *** Arakas puts on an accent that would be very foreign to this city. *** 11:18:29 PM Dorid: Tally ho! 11:18:43 PM Starry Expanse: The large figure immediately whirls and punches the unseen servant with a big clay fist and the spell dissipates 11:18:53 PM Starry Expanse: roll initiative. 11:19:23 PM Dorid: ((20!)) 11:19:25 PM Arakas: ((FUCK ME SIDEWAYS WITH A SPOON! 6!)) 11:19:36 PM Dorid: ((… well, I tried to give you Advantage.)) 11:19:56 PM Arakas: ((I was hoping to bluff my way out. Sorry.)) 11:20:18 PM Dorid: ((Oh, I mean by making sure he was turned the wrong way.)) 11:20:41 PM Arakas: ((...does that give me adv?)) 11:21:41 PM Dorid: ((I think so?)) 11:22:08 PM Starry Expanse: Sure why not everyone gets advantage on initative. 11:22:30 PM Arakas: ((Much better. 17)) 11:22:50 PM Starry Expanse: Loom? 11:23:33 PM Loom: ((Skype is being awful.)) 11:23:52 PM Starry Expanse: ((we can end here if you want)) 11:27:22 PM Loom: ((I restarted, but it's up to you guys.)) 11:28:26 PM Loom: ((I got 14.)) 11:28:41 PM Starry Expanse: Ok Dorid is first. 11:30:54 PM *** Dorid um. Plinks. Magic Missile! *** 11:31:46 PM Dorid: ((12!)) 11:32:10 PM Starry Expanse: It btakes the three missiles and just looks in your groups direction. 11:32:16 PM Starry Expanse: Arakas you are up 11:32:35 PM *** Arakas chucks a dagger and bonus action hide. *** 11:32:46 PM Arakas: ((It sees me, so no sneak attack, I don't think.)) 11:33:06 PM Arakas: ((16 to hit, 6 dam)) 11:33:32 PM Arakas: ((24 stealth to hide)) 11:33:34 PM Starry Expanse: the dagger sinks into its leg. 11:33:50 PM Starry Expanse: and you hide behind some nearby machinery. 11:33:55 PM Starry Expanse: Loom you are up 11:34:27 PM Dorid: … I say, maybe we ought to talk to him. Do you talk, sirrah? 11:36:54 PM Loom: What are you doing here? We're here to fix the machinery. 11:37:11 PM Loom: ((12)) 11:38:01 PM | Removed 11:38:22 PM Starry Expanse: This message has been removed. 11:38:26 PM Starry Expanse: thats your turn? 11:38:35 PM Loom: Yep. 11:38:49 PM Loom: ((Oh, wait.)) 11:38:54 PM Loom: ((Oh, well.)) 11:39:16 PM Starry Expanse: (( what else?)) 11:39:46 PM Loom: ((Josh's post just loaded for me after I posted my lie, so.)) 11:40:03 PM Arakas: ((Oh, sorry)) 11:40:32 PM Loom: ((Not your fault.)) 11:40:49 PM Starry Expanse: (( you are lucky though in that this is a very stupid construct that rooled a 3 against your deception)) 11:40:57 PM Starry Expanse: It is its turn now 11:41:53 PM Starry Expanse: It stands there confused and then just seems to stop moving. 11:42:08 PM Starry Expanse: end initiative and the session 11:42:30 PM Starry Expanse: We will pick up in two weeks if someone else wants to take next week. 11:42:33 PM Loom: ((Sorry my skype decided to stop working. I should just use my laptop and its old skype.)) 11:42:45 PM Starry Expanse: Its ok 11:42:56 PM Starry Expanse: Also everyone is now level 4 11:43:33 PM Arakas: Whoo!